Asian Kid: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just a weird somewhat fluffy but not really short one-shot of Glenn/Daryl; they both share a tent and Daryl is drunk! Sexual themes and some racial slurs


**A/N: My first Glenn/Daryl Dixon one-shot so please be nice because I know that Daryl is way older than cute little Glenn but who cares anyway? I just love them too much! OH and please don't ask about the weird title!**

**Warnings: Alcohol use, strong language and sexual content**

Asian Eyes:

**::**

It was dark outside by the campsite and no one dared to leave without a gun or a weapon of some sort. Glenn couldn't sleep at all. He had to camp inside a small tent with the worst dude ever; Daryl Dixon that crazy ass redneck that did try to save his life.

Daryl left the tent to go take a short piss but he's been gone a while which started to worry Glenn. He wiggled under the thin sheets and tried to close his eyes to at least get his mind off of Daryl but he couldn't he could be in danger or something stupid and he wasn't just going to let him go like that. The boy swallowed hard and unzipped the tent, slowly. He peered out and saw nothing but darkness, the moon and the stars. "Okay Glenn everything is alright, there were no screams yet," he told himself as he took one step out of the tent and then the last one finally zipping it back up carefully with a crazy thumping heart.

He was getting himself too worked up over literally nothing until there was something that totally messed with him. An arm flew out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the young Korean's neck then being pulled backward he felt a warm thickness of another human being.

"Hey you crazy chink no need to flip out, it's only me!" he knew that voice, that dirty alcohol smelling voice was Daryl's and at last he was back from that half-an-hour long piss only to return smelling badly of booze and god knows what else. Glenn calmed himself down; didn't know exactly how he did it but he did and he could feel the redneck's heart beating fast against his back as one of his own hands gripped Daryl's thick arm.

"I-I'm fine you just, don't sneak up on people like that it's not right, man," he managed to free himself of Daryl's filthy grasp and rushed back toward the tent but Daryl wasn't ready for any kind of sleep just yet.

Daryl wasn't drunk but the alcohol he had stolen from Shane had done something to him that made him a bit tipsy on his toes. "God dammit what's with you an' all those other crazy Chinese brats goin' to sleep so early an' wakin' up at the fuckin' butt crack a' dawn?" there he goes again and that obnoxious cursing of his holding his head in pain. Glenn was far from a Chinese man, he was fucking Korean not Chinese and not Japanese…KOREAN!

"I don't know but I'm going to bed right now you are already bothering me," a flustered Glenn headed into the tent carefully and crawled right back under his once warm sheets that were now a little cold to the touch and he subtlety unbuttoned his jeans and forced them down managing to get them off with slow ease before Daryl was to return leaving Glenn in a grey t-shirt and olive green boxer shorts.

He mumbled to himself until he felt the ruffling of the zipper and the entire tent itself; he rolled his eyes and waited for the worst. "Come on little man open up," a slow and exhausted Daryl gave up with shaking the zipper waiting for Glenn to open it for him and he did.

Everything was dark when Daryl climbed in crushing little Glenn in the process trying to get comfortable. "So you think this is weird sharin' a tent with another man?" Daryl's lips were too terribly close to the kid's ear that he shivered and wiggled further toward the other side of the tent with his back facing him. He didn't respond at all, nothing but a hard gulp that is. "Am I scarin' you china man?" the booze smelling redneck purred instantly pulling the Asian into him spooning hard against him in silence. That's when Glenn's reflexes immediately kicked in and he scooted away or at least tried to but he couldn't fight against Daryl's strength.

"P-please will you let me go I am feeling a bit uncomfortable," Glenn did the best he could to keep his voice low and quiet managing to keep a good distance away even if Daryl did still have his arms around him breathing against his neck.

He heard the hick chuckle out of the blue startling him to the point of cold shivers. "Stop it please!" Glenn snapped causing drunken Daryl to release his arms only to top him and pin his little arms above his head. "Come on chink calm down," he said in a hard voice blowing his liquor tainted breath all over restrained Glenn who bit into his bottom lip and turned his head. Daryl gazed into the chink's dark eyes as he turned to face him and he saw soft tears fill them. "Daryl…" frightened Glenn stared into those dirty blue eyes before leaning forward to peck the redneck's lips that had shocked the both of them.

**.**

Daryl let it go and shut his eyes but the kiss was only a mere peck nothing more, leaving him feeling surprised and slightly hurt with a quickened heartbeat. Glenn didn't say anything but blink three times before feeling his face burn from embarrassment. "I-I'm really sorry, god I'm stupid," Glenn didn't move a muscle even as Daryl maneuvered himself comfortably over top of him gripping his arms tighter. Was he angry or was he upset? Glenn couldn't tell and it was almost scaring him.

Daryl licked his dry lips once before pulling himself off. Glenn looked up at the older man as the hillbilly looked back down at him with a devious smile on his face. Glenn swallowed hard and loud watching Daryl do what he does and without a doubt Glenn cups his hands over his mouth and eyes to hide away from what he had seen. Daryl cleared his wet throat with a muffled cough and grabbed himself. He looked at the kid on the tent floor all twisted up in the arrangement of blankets. "You ain't ever seen another man's dick before?" the dirty hillbilly nudged the Asian in the leg with his foot trying to get his attention with his own dick hard in his calloused palm.

Glenn swallowed again but that was more out of nervousness and unawareness than anything. He didn't even think he can speak to this man ever again but somehow he managed just fine. "Daryl that kiss was an accident, I'm sorry if I upset you but I-I don't want to see your…" he paused right there too afraid to say or even mutter that word and now he came to realize that he was shaking.

Daryl looked down at himself with one eye open; the booze was kicking in pretty hard now and he was way uncoordinated on his own two feet to even stand properly. "Well I look pretty healthy ain't nothin' wron' with me…come on jus' take a look kid," he moved himself closer to where Glenn still lay kicking him a bit harder this time in the leg. "Hey don't do that!" he spat and turned to glare up at the hillbilly when his dick was the first thing he laid eyes upon. The young Dixon brother let out a drunken laugh mouth half open as he gave himself a gentle tug. "So whatcha' think, chink?" being so drunk as he was he didn't even realize that he had rhymed there, and even if he wasn't drunk he'd still probably wouldn't notice too busy yelling or being a big ass but Glenn heard it and for the first time he had actually laughed at Daryl for saying the word chink.

"Please Daryl put it away it's too late to be being, well, stupid," the Asian confessed and Daryl glared. "Why you callin' me stupid, you crazy chink bastard?" Daryl now returning to his usual assholy-self entered Glenn's personal space within milliseconds reaching out and grabbing his jaw with one hand as his wild colored eyes scanned his face so full of alcohol it wasn't even funny.

Glenn could feel his body tense up and his skin prickle with sweat. "I-I don't think that's a good thing that's all I'm saying Daryl," he rolled onto his ass and felt himself leaning backwards into a pile of blankets with Daryl's dirty hand still tightening on his jaw making it sore pretty fast.

"Don't you ever call me fuckin' stupid again china man or you'll wish a walker got to ya' when I'm done with ya', hear me?" his fingers dug deeper into his jawbone almost crushingly but he finally let go and zipped his pants back up. Touching his face where he was previously grabbed Glenn pulled his knees up to his chest and stared up at Daryl with a soft smile on his lips and silly thoughts dancing in his head. He didn't understand why but when that fucking filthy ass piece of trash redneck flashed him along with the tough grabbing he couldn't keep these awkward feelings away.

Something about Daryl had got him hook on him just like that and now he was almost glad he was sharing a tent with him. "Hey Daryl I'm sorry I called you stupid I didn't mean that, I honestly think you're a pretty cool guy," Glenn flip-flopped himself onto his knees and extended his hands out toward the turned figure only to get a good slapping from him. "Don't touch me you fuckin' chonky asshole!" there he goes again, again with the CHINESE racial slurs; one thing Glenn is not Chinese and two he was still Asian so it does hurt at least somewhat.

"You crazy cracker!" Glenn teased standing up causing the older man to turn and face him. His dry lips were pursed and his eyes were gleaming with rage but that didn't really bother the Asian anymore he was having a bit of fun.

Daryl flung one arm out to the kid and wrapped a hand around his neck; that did scare him making his heart beat out of his chest. But lucky for him Daryl wasn't squeezing…yet. "Hey don't do that to me, man I like you," a little almost unnoticeable smile appeared on Dixon's lips batting his dark eyes at the young man who turned a deep pink in seconds. Glenn touched Daryl's veiny hand teasing the little hairs; "So what are you going to do?" he breathed lightly in his face.

**.**

**.**

He had the boy down in no time kissing the fuck out of his thin yet very built and strong body enjoying himself even if he was a little drunk. The Asian barely cared at all, he loved the way Daryl's lips felt against his skin and how he would grab him rough if he would touch him he craved that from his new roommate.

**::**

**E/N: Hey you guys I know that this one-shot was pretty lame but I really liked it to be honest and I hope all you WD lovers and Glenn/Daryl lovers out there loved it as well! I will return with MORE!**


End file.
